Love, Hate and Betrayal
by Kio Songbird
Summary: Just some random short oneshots that need to be posted. Lots of random couples and OCs. Not Yaoi or Yuri. I own nothing but some of the OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Ring (Kio)**

The cold metal slipped onto her finger, with this ring she was now part of the Akatsuki.

**Hero (Haku/Kio)**

He was her hero, he had taught her everything, that was until...he died. Now she was lost and alone. No one could save her now.

**Memory (Yuki)**

She looked down at the picture, she was so happy back then. Why had it happened? Why were all of her memories so cold?

**#04 – Box (Yuki/Kio)**

The meaning of thinking outside the box was never enough for the two girls. They thought so random you would call it thinking outside the state.

**Run (Kio)**

She ran from her past, everyday she would have to hide something from someone. Every tear shed and every power used, she would need to think up something that didn't relate to her past. It was hard to always be running, but it was safer.

**Hurricane (Aromi/Yuki)**

It was like a hurricane, the wind picked up, and water fell from the sky. All he could think of is if she was okay.

**Wings (Deidara/Kio)**

Now she realized why he made clay birds, it made him feel as if he could fly, it made him feel free from the pain around him.

**Cold (Kovu)**

Her hand fell against his skin. His white skin was like ice on her fingers. Yes he was truly dead. A smirk formed on her lips. She can killed him, but with help, but he was dead none-the-less. That meant she was free.

**Red (Deidara/Kio)  
**The red blood stained her hands, she had killed him...Her eyes grew wide. What had she done?

"Dei?" She whispered. No answer. Her body was covered with the warm red liquid called blood. HIS blood. Tears filled her eyes. He was her best friend.

"Y-you can't die..."

**Drink (Yuki/Kio)  
**_'It was just one drink'_ she told herself, but one turned into three or four.

"You got into the sake didn't you?" The other girl asked.

"Nooo..." The first slurred. The black haired girl shook her head.

"Kio...your an idiot."

**Midnight (Yuki/Aromi)**  
The midnight moon shown bright. She looked up at it and back at the house behind her.

"Its almost as beautiful as you." A voice broke her train of thought.

"I'm not beautiful." She sighed.

"No. Your not." He answered. The girls heart sank and broke at his words.

"Your more."

**Tame (Gaara/Kio)**

They say you can never tame a beast. But she broke through his hard shell, and tamed the demon. He learned to trust and love again. Thanks to her.

**View (Haku/Kio)**

"Nice view, isn't it?" The girl looked at the boy beside her.

"Only with you." The boy answered.

**Music (Kisame/Kovu)**

They boy listened to the music behind the shut door. The music was turned up all the way, but he could still here the girls tears behind the thick wood.

"Kovu?"

"Go away, Kisame! I'm not in the mood!"

"What's the matter?" Kisame asked as he opened the door. The music shut off.

"You know very well what the matter is!" The snake sannin's daughter yelled.

"Your father?" He asked. Kovu just nodded. Kisame slid his arm over her shoulder.

**I Can't (Deidara/Kio)**

"Kio! Please believe me! You can get through this! Just hang on!"

"I can't. There's no reason from to. I'm sorry, Dei."

**Hate (Kovu)**

"I hate you." The girl spat at her so called father.  
"Aw come now, Kovu, you don't mean that. I'm your father!" The older man grinned back.

"You...you...JERK!" Kovu growled. Orochimaru just laughed. The girl turned and broke into a run.

"Don't try and run." A Smirk crept onto his face.

"AHH!" Kovu froze and griped her neck.

"I have all control over you. Thanks to the curse mark."

"I-I hate you..."

**Promise (Haku/Kio)**

"_I promise I will come back for you_." His voice echoed in her head.

"You lied." She hissed, starring at the cross.

**Dream (Kankuro/Asetia)**

It was a dream come true. Just to be there in his arms. She knew that they were meant to be. It was like a dream she had many-a-time, but real.

**Candle (Haku/Kio)**

He was like a candle in the night, dull but shed light onto her life. But as time passed, he begin to fade, then he was fully blown out before his time...Death had griped him in its fingers.

**Talent (Yuki/Kio)**

It wasn't really a talent, more of something that set them apart for all others. Like a curse. And that's what they thought of it, a curse. Something that could only bring pain. Others said it was a gift to have such power, a talent. No, they didn't understand, it was a curse.

**Silence**

A moment of silence was held for the lost girl. The power and life drained from everyone's eyes. Deidara lowered his head and Gaara gritted his teeth. Yuki shut her eyes and tried to hold back the tears. Then the silence was broken by Gaara's words.

"Take care of her, Haku. And tell her I'm sorry."

**Protection (Gaara/Kio/Deidara)**

"There they are!" Kio was shoved out of the way as the ANBU ran towards Deidara and Itachi.

"Sensei...Dei?" She whispered as the ANBU rushed at them, Kakashi right behind them, his Lightning Blade already activated. "No..."

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! COME ON, DEIDARA!"

"WHAT ABOUT KIO, UN?!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER, UN!"

"Fine. We'll fight, but you owe me one." They couldn't take down four ANBU and Kakashi, not to mention Gai was probably on his way.

"STOP!" Kio threw herself in front of the leaf ninjas. "YOU CAN'T KILL THEM!" She held her hands out and shut her eyes tight. Kakashi slid to a stop, his eyes wide.

"Kio?!" Kakashi and the two S-ranked criminals yelled.

"Get out of the way!" one of the ANBU hissed.

"NO! THEY HAVE PROTECTED ME NOW ITS MY TRUN TO DO THE SAME FOR THEM!"

"JUST KILL HER!" Another ANBU yelled at Kakashi.

"Lay a finger on her and I'll kill you all."

"Gaara?!" Kio looked behind her to see Gaara walking up.

"Let these low lives life another day, they aren't worth the kill...yet."

"Thank you...Gaara..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire (Sasuke/Sakura)**

Fire is uncontrollable, untamable. Only weak against water. Its an element that represents a hasty and cruel personality, someone who is selfish and uncaring...Someone like Sasuke. But of Sasuke was the fire, then Sakura was the water.

**Strength (Kankuro/Asetia)**

To most girls, it's the looks or the strength that attract them. Their power and good looks, but that didn't work with Asetia. Kankuro was not very handsome and if he was it was always hidden under his purple face paint. He was pretty strong, but not like Sasuke or Gaara. He was the opposite of most men that most girls go after, but then again, Asetia wasn't most girls. She saw past his looks, past his strength, or lack of it, and saw his personality, something most girls don't look at when they see boys. She was truly not like most girls.

**Mask (Haku/Kio)**

He seemed to be a different person each time she saw him, when she was around he would stand up for her and not let Zabuza hurt her, but then when he put on his mask, he changed, he stood against her. Zabuza's anger was token out upon her, he did nothing. She turned away, but she still loved him. He hid behind the mask. With nothing said, but a simple good-bye. Not a chance to say, 'I love you.' they turned away.

**Ice (Haku/Kio)**

Ice...She was blessed with the element at birth, so was he. She could control it, he perfected it. To them, ice was something they loved, something they both found comfort in. But when he died...she saw it differently, it was now something she had to prove it him, something that she had to do to make him proud. The comfort of it was gone. No longer would the two train together. No. Now, ice meant something more to her. Something deeper then anyone could ever understand.

**Illusion (Kisame/Kovu)**

She had often thought that happiness was an illusion. Something that others made up to survive in this cruel world. Like love. Illusions, by definition is something that is not really there, something you make up or imagine. Like a daydream, figment of your imagination; a fantasy. This was her philosophy, until the day she met him.

**Forgotten (Yuki)**

She threw her head into the air.

"STOP IT!" She screamed into the nothingness. "JUST STOP!" Tears ran down her cheeks. "Stop..." A pair of dark red eyes shone through the darkness.

"What is it? You want to them to remember?" The deep feminine growl echoed.

"Yes..." The girl whimpered.

"Well...To bad. All of this will be forgotten!" The wolf snarled, swing her head around and laughing. "My girl, Its too late."

"Please..."

"No matter how you beg. Your as good as forgotten from this world. To them," She turned to the only light in the darkness, a small globe with a image of her friends in it. "You never existed."

"NO!" Yuki's eyes filled with tears again. "STOP IT!!" She screamed, and with that, the darkness faded.

**Dance (Kankuro/Asetia)**

He bashfully held his hand out. She looked up. Their eyes met. She took his hand. And this sweet dance begun. Wish this could last. All Time seemed to stop. When they were intertwined in each other's arms.

**Last Hope (Gaara/Kio/Yuki)**

"Its our last hope."

"Killing her? Are you sure, Gaara?" The boy just nodded.

"There has to be another way!" The black haired girl yelled, shocked.

"Yuki, it's the only way." Gaara looked over at the two girls.

"No! I won't let you!" Yuki yelled. "Temari, you're his brother! Knock some sense into him!"

"I'm afraid there's not." Temari looked at her.  
"But she loves you...Gaara...She trusts you..." Yuki looked down.

"She's not Kio anymore. She...Yakane now, and its too late to save her."

**Trust (Gaara/Kio/Deidara)**

"Please trust me!" The girl held out her hand to the boy she loved.

"Why should I?!" The boy hissed. "Your part of the Akatsuki now!"

"Gaara...Just trust me! Please..." The ledge that the boy was hanging onto cracked under his weight as he fought to hold on for dear life. Gaara's head spun around to look at the drop below. His sand couldn't save him from that.

"No." He growled and with that he let go and fell.

"GAARA!" She had killed him. She had let him fall. Tears filled her eyes. Claps broke her thoughts.

"Very good. You killed him, un." She spun around to see her 'best friend'.

"I HATE YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! HE CAN'T CONTROL HIS SAND BECAUSE OF YOU!" The girl spat. The boy looked hurt.

"Kio...I..."

"DON'T 'KIO, I-' ME, DEIDARA! YOU WANTED TO KILL HIM! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

"No, un..." Deidara whispered. The fact that she had called him 'Deidara' proved she meant it when she said 'I hate you.' She said that a lot to him, but never with so much anger, and her nickname that she always used of him was also dropped. She meant it.

**Nightmare (Haku/Kio)**

He watched the girl roll over and shake, tears rolling down her cheeks. He could sense her pain, but there was nothing he could do.

This one was worse. He took note of it. It lasted longer then the others.

Haku sat on the edge of Kio's bed and she tossed and turned.

"Its just a nightmare." He told himself. But he worried for her. He didn't know that her nightmares told the future, so he never understood why she got so upset over them. Haku knew he couldn't wake her up, she had been having these kinds of nightmares for days now. He had tried to wake her during the first one and even the second, nothing worked. So he did the best thing he could, just sit there and be there when she awoke to comfort her. Kio flung herself up, tears in her eyes. She instinctively hugged Haku, crying into his chest. He would wait for her to calm down, then ask her what happened. Her tears slowed and she calmed down.

"What was it?" He would ask.

"The same thing..." She would answer.

"Don't worry." He would smile. "I'm not ever going to leave you." She would calm down and fall back asleep in his arms, this was the nightly routine, that is until she woke up and he wasn't there. He would never be there again. She told herself that he was gone many a time. Every time she said it, she fell deeper and deeper into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**World (Kisame/Kovu)**

The world seemed to stop for everyone but her, she wanted to stay there in his arms, but time went by to fast. She made a vow that night. She would get the world to stop for her one of these days. She would. And Then, she could stay there in his loving embrace for as long as she wanted.

**Formal (Haku/Kio)  
**He's what you would call a formal man. He was one of the most polite boys one could ever meet. Now, the whole girly exterior always turned the girls away...but her. She was different. She...was...one of a kind.

**Blush (Gaara/Kio -This was in my dream :D-)**

The boy looked down at present. He looked over at Kankuro, tapped him on the shouldered and pointed at Kio. The girl turned around just in time to see Kankuro take the gift and walk over to her. Her eyes narrowed as Kankuro handed her the present and told her who it was from. As the ninja walked away, Kio slowly opened the box, half expecting sand to come out and kill her. Her eyes widened when she pulled out a small book. The cover a deep red and the title written in gold letters. She ran her hands over the cover and read the title, _Mending Of A Broken Heart_. She flipped it over and scanned the back, it was one sentence the caught her eyes: 'This is the story of our lives, Kio.' She quickly opened to book and scanned the first page.

"The story of the five demons..." She read. "He knows..." Tears filled her eyes, the book went into full detail of both of their lives, and even more detail on Gaara's feelings and thoughts. She pulled the book close to her chest, tears in her eyes and ran to find Gaara. Upon finding the sand ninja, she ran up and hugged him, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Kio?! What is it?!" He sounded worried. She looked up at him and smiled, kissing him on the cheek. His face went as red.

"Thank you." She giggled slightly. "You blush easily." She giggled a again. His eyes narrowed.

"Do I now?" He smirked, and with that he pushed his lips against her's in a full blow kiss. Kio's eyes widened and her face turned redder then Gaara's. He pulled away, smiling, not smirking, but really smiling.

"No, I think you blush more then me." He laughed. She smiled.

"Does this make us more then friends?" She asked finally. Gaara looked down at her.

"What do you think?"

"That was my first kiss, you know..."

"I know. I just wrote a book about you, and this is the last chapter, because all stories need a happy ending."

**Laugh (Kisame/Kovu)**

He remembered her laugh well, the way she smiled when she would run to him to get away from her father, and most of all, the way she smiled and laughed when the poison overwhelmed her...ending in her death.

**Wish (Gaara/Kio)**

One final wish...That's all she wanted. To be able to show him, she was more then a girl, more then what she was. A chance to prove to him, she was strong. That was her wish.

**Forever (Haku/Kio)  
**Maybe...now that no one cared, she could die...and be with him, forever.

**Overwhelmed (Yuki)**

The overwhelming pain surged through her whole being as the demon wolf fought to get herself out of the girl that was her prison. The girl screamed in pain, but no on seemed to hear...or care that she was dying.

**Whisper (Gaara/Kio)**

The whispering voices, they drove him insane. Telling him to kill, begging him to forget her, forcing him to bring death upon the girl, who now sat beside him, the girl he thought he loved. But what was love? The whispering grew louder, more frantic. Dripping with fear. Why was Shukaku so determined to kill her? Why was he was afraid her?

**Wait (Kisame/Kovu)**

He would often wait for her, even if he knew she was dead, yet he would still wait by the river, and sometimes, he would see her. Maybe he was insane, but he really believed that she was still alive.

**Talk (Kio/Kisame –Friends-)**

"You're the first anything that's ever looked at me as something other than a monster, of course I'm going to get attached," Kisame murmured and fell silent again. Kio leaned her back against the wooden beam, sighing. "You don't feel comfortable being here do you?"

"Its okay...I guess." She answered sadly.

"No...I understand...I mean this is where Haku died..." Kio's eyes scanned the bridge, you could still see the dark stains from the blood.

"Kisame...?"

"What is it?"

"Will you train me?"

"Train you?" He looked over at her, confused.

"I want to wield Zabuza's sword. I want to show him...To prove to him that I'm more then just a girl...more then just the host of Yakane. I want to make him look down at me and smile." A smile crept onto Kisame's face.

"You want to make him proud?" Kio nodded. "Okay. I'll help."  
**Search (Deidara/Kio)**

His eyes darted around franticly, had he killed her with that explosion?

"KIO?!" he was at the edge of tears now. The smoke was slowly faded and he still continued his search, fearful of what had happened to her. But the search ended when she punched him in the face and yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" He rubbed his cheek and just smiled at her.  
**Hope (Kio)  
**There was a slight shine of hope in her dying eyes. She wasn't really dying...just fading away, losing all hope and will to live...But sill, a tiny speck of hope still lived in her eyes. The tiny piece of her life that she could hold onto even now that everyone she loved had died. It was the hope that some how she could believe Deidara. His words burned in her head.  
"I did kill him, Kio, un. But it was my jealousy that made me do it, and my love for you that caused me to go back to Suna, and I saw him, he's not dead, Kio, un. Gaara's alive. That old hag gave her life to him..."  
Kio looked at the dead body of the huge snake, and then back at the path Sasuke had took. She would go find Gaara, but not before she killed Sasuke...She would kill two birds with one stone. She would avenge Deidara, Haku and make Sensei proud. That hope burned in her eyes, as she stood up and walked towards the forest to find Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eclipse (Yuki/Kio)  
**"Come on or you'll miss it!" Kio laughed, pulling the girl behind her.  
"Miss what?" Yuki looked at the smaller girl.  
"The Eclipse of course!"  
"What Eclipse—Whoa..." Yuki looked up to see the moon suddenly swallowed by darkness, fading the full moon into a dark red color.  
"Told you..." Kio whispered as she started at the moon. "Now come on! The boys are waiting!"  
**Pure (Kio)  
**"Why, Sensei...? Why did you lie to me all this time...?" Kio's voice was just above a whisper as she tried to hold back the tears.  
"Why, Kio? Because," He lowed his voice, still fixing his headband back on his head. The once perfect leaf headband now with a jagged cut through the steel.  
"You lack hatred. When you can truly have someone to hate, someone whom you strive to kill. You will be strong, and you will unlock Yakane's true power. I thought that I could bring that out in you, but I was wrong. You are all too pure. You have never killed anyone."  
"Kill?" Kio looked at her sensei. She never thought about killing him. The whole 'hatred makes you strong' theory was new to her. It was completely opposite then what Haku had taught her.  
"You want to avenge someone? And maybe not now, but I promise you, you will want to kill someone soon. Maybe not me, maybe not anyone you know yet. But someone will harm you in such a way you will need to kill them to heal yourself. They will strike the heart, Kio." He was now pulling on his black cloak. Kio blinked, tears finally escaping.  
"I...would never do that..." She truly believed this, but she couldn't see the future. Kio didn't know that one day, she would wish death upon two men, Deidara and Sasuke, and later even Itachi. But that was to come into the story later. Itachi was right, Kio was pure...for the time being, that is.  
**Highway (Yuki/Aromi/Kien)  
**It seemed to be a highway in her heart. speeding emotions, racing and passing each other. She was desperately searching for unknown answers. Looking ,but finding none. She thought back, she had once loved someone other then Aromi...but at the moment all of that had escaped her, now it all came flooding back. She stumbled back and stared at Aromi.  
"Yuki...Are you okay?" He asked slowly. The girl shook her head, before disappearing back into the woods.  
**Unknown (Asetia)  
**Maybe she was naïve, maybe she was stupid. But this, all of this, was new to her. The feelings, the pain. All of it. She turned and glanced at her sensei.  
"Sensei...?"  
"Hm?"  
"What is love...?" Itachi spun around at Asetia's comment.  
"Well...Um...Love...is when you want to be with that person, protect them and do anything for them..." Itachi did his best to explain a feeling unknown too him. Asetia nodded and walked out of the room.  
**Eternity (Gaara/Kio)  
**She lay there, in his arms. The peaceful sound of his breathing began to lull her to sleep. Foot steps broke the wonderful moment for the couple. She felt him move, and feared he would leave. It had been a long time since she had ever been this close to someone she loved. She wanted this to last for eternity.  
"Go back to bed, Temari." Gaara whispered harshly to his older sister.  
"What are you doing...?" She asked looking at the small girl in his arms.  
"Enjoying a emotion I have never felt." He answered. Temari smiled and walked back down the hall, disappearing into the darkness. Gaara settled down again, pulling Kio closer to him. She wanted to lay like this for eternity. She never wanted this to end. He took the pain away, and the outside world seemed to fade away.  
**Breathe (Deidara/Kio)  
**He struggled to keep her on her feet. One of his arms pulled around her, and the other holding her arm around his shoulder. Her breathing was shallow and raspy, it was almost over.  
"Hang in there, un." Deidara whispered sweetly to the dying girl. Blood was smeared on the ground and the rocky walls of the battle ground. Her eyes were faded, distant. He continued to whisper sweetly to her, even after she slipped away, into the darkness of death. Tears running down his cheeks as he told her the stories she loved to hear, the stories about her own past. About Haku. About Gaara and all her friends. Her memories. But finally, the shallow breathing disappeared, and silence followed. It wasn't a normal silence, but a deadly, fear filled silence. The silence of death.  
**Answers (Kankuro/Asetia)  
**"Why...Why did Kio have to leave, Kankuro..." Asetia looked up at the puppet master. "Was it something we did wrong?"  
"Asetia...Don't blame yourself. Your always looking for answers, but please, you need to realize; not every question has an answer." Kankuro pulled her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.  
"But one thing is for sure, its not your fault." And with that, he kissed her.  
**Annoying (Gaara/Kio)  
**Kio ran after Gaara, her face full of joy.  
"WAIT UP!" She called. Gaara suddenly spun around, the expression on his face caused the joy to drain out of Kio.  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Gaara spat at the girl. "HOW HARD IS IT TO UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU?! YOUR ANNOYING!" Tears filled Kio's eyes, and she spun around, biting her lip, trying to hold the tears in. Her head lowered, and the sadness was suddenly replace d by anger.  
"YOU THINK I'M BLIND?! I KNOW YOU DON'T FREAKING LOVE ME!!" She hissed. "I'M NOT THAT DUMB, GAARA! All I every asked from you was to be my friend..." and with that she dashed into the woods.  
**Alike (Haku)  
**Haku whipped the blood from his mouth, the red chakra was still bubbling out of the blond leaf shinobi in front of him.  
"You-You...Have a demon...?" Haku asked.  
"Wha-What? How..." Naruto paused in his onslaught.  
"Your...a lot like her..." He laughed quietly.  
"Like who...?" Naruto growled.  
"They say that the student will always surpass the teacher...Your as close as I will get to seeing her exceed me...I only wish..." Haku looked up at the other boy, pausing. "Naruto...I want you to kill me..." Haku said, the true meaning of these words hidden in his eyes, unreadable to Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Abandon (Gaara/Shukaku/Kio)  
**Kio's eyes grew increasingly wide as she started at the...she didn't want to call it a monster, technically the man she loved was still there, but the word was the only one she could think of that fit the possessed Gaara, or rather the body of Gaara.  
"Gaara...? I-is that what you really are?" She whispered. The demon spun around, his eyes stared into Kio's.  
"Yakane...? Heh, it is you!" The creature let out a deep laugh. "You got stuck with a girl! Wow! I never though that the third strongest, almighty Yakane would get a female host!" Kio could feel a dark anger raising up inside of her, pushing, trying to get out. Shukaku continued his speech.  
"But, I must admit, she is quite cute...No wonder Gaara took a liking to her..." He chuckled again. "She'd make a good mate..." Kio fell into shock and stumbled back. In fear she turned around and ran. Telling herself that she wasn't abandoning Gaara, that monster wasn't Gaara.  
**Understand (Kio/Tsukumo –Friends-)  
**"Why do you hate Sasori so much?" Kio asked, her eyes dancing with a sudden fear that was caused by learning her new friend hated someone of her own group. The fear for her life. Tsukumo's face suddenly grew angry, cruel even.  
"WHY?!" He growled, turning to face the newly appointed Akatsuki member. Shock flashed onto Kio's face and she stumbled back.  
"HE KILLED MY WHOLE CLAN, KIO! MY WHOLE CLAN!" Kio searched his face for some kind of sign that his anger was a joke. The tears in his eyes clearly told her that he wasn't kidding. His voice suddenly dropped, the sound of sadness overwhelming his voice.  
"I...trusted you...And...you go and join the enemy?!" She franticly looked around, trying to find out.  
"I didn't know!" She screamed. "HE IS MY SENSEI! OFCOURSE I WOULD FOLLOW HIM WHERE HE TOLD ME TO!" Tears dripped down her own cheeks. "Please understand, Tsukumo... You made the same mistake...You may not have given up all ties with your village but you befriended them...us." She shook her head. "You of all people should understand that." And then she was gone, leaving her friends behind, making a choice. She cut the ties with everyone, and ran.  
**Dark (Asetia)  
**She knew what was going to happen...She knew the second that her brother raised the sword against her uncle, she knew the minute that her brother began to pack his bag. But when the darkness attacked her in the form of her own father's beatings, it surprised her. Her father's anger became the darkness that cloaked her, and slowly choked her. The darkness that scarred her and broke her. The thing that stole everything from her and left her bleeding, and silent. Until he came.

**Despair (Kio)**

Zetsu grabbed Kio's shoulder.

"Stay." He hissed.

"Do you really expect to stand here as I lose that person I care about?!" She snapped back. "Sasuke will kill him!" Zetsu shot a glare at the small girl.

"Do not yell back to me!" He spat. Kio simply shoved his hand away from her and dashed forward.

"HE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT! Haku, Gaara and Deidara…I won't let Sasuke take Itachi too!" Zetsu just stared as Kio disappeared into the darkness, following Itachi's footsteps. She had suffered too much despair and it was effecting her thinking.

**Two Roads (Kio)**

All of the signs suddenly fell into place for Kio. The strange cloak, the headband with a slash through it, and the Sharingan. Itachi's words came back to her.

"If you want to find out what you really are, and truly become strong, you must make a choice that will change your life." He wanted her to join the Akatsuki.

"Sensei?"

"Yes, Kio?"

"I Want to make that choice now." Itachi rose an eyebrow. "I will join the Akatsuki."

**End (Kio)**

Kio's hands curled around her necklace. Her breathing sped up as she pulled it from her neck slightly.  
"Kio…What are you doing?" Gaara placed his hand on hers.  
"He's going to break out…" She took a step towards Sasuke, and jerked the necklace, ripping it off her neck.  
"KIO!" Gaara yelled. The short girl spun around, her Akatsuki robe spinning around her legs. Her eyes beginning to glow red and visible red chakra flowing from her.  
"If I'm going to die, I'm going to take Sasuke with me!" She screamed. "I'll avenge all the lives he took, all the people he hurt! HE WILL PAY!!" She spun back around and dashed forward, her human appearance was fading. Yakane would soon take her over completely and for the last time.

**Fall (Deidara/Kio)**

Deidara watched in pure disgust as the sand suddenly slashed at Kio's face. He wished he could do something…anything to help the small girl. Gaara just started hatefully before throwing her to the ground. Blood mixed with the tears ran down her cheeks, turning the dirt to mud.

"T-this doesn't hurt…" She growled. Gaara started at her.

"Go home, Kio." He said before slamming the door. She tried to stand only to stumble backwards. Kio fell to the ground, the new bruise on her arm beginning to appear.

"Are you okay, un?" The voice startled Kio and she quickly brought her arms up to protect her face. "Hey, hey! I won't hurt you, un!" She opened her eyes slowly.

"D-Dei?" Kio whispered.

"Are you okay, un?" He repeated.

"I-it doesn't hurt."

"That's a lie, un." He sighed, lowering himself down to her level. "Did Gaara do this to you?" He knew the answer.

"What?! N-no! He would never hurt me!" She lied quickly. "He loves me…" She cut off eye contact with Deidara and just stared blankly at her hands. Deidara stared at the small and broken girl.

"You believe his lies?" He whispered. "I'm so much better then Gaara could ever be, un." A quiet sob was emitted from the Songbird.

"He does love me…He does." She hissed, holding back her tears. He wanted to make her understand that he didn't, but she was too stubborn to listen to him.

**Rage (Kio)**

And in the midst of her rage, a demon was awoken. Hungry, angry and filled with blood lust, Yakane took control and Kio began to change. The pure girl that they had once known was replaced suddenly by a hungry beast and the need , the want, to win the battle replaced everything else. She would win. She would prove to Gaara that she was strong. She would make Neji pay for the lies he had said. She would make Haku proud. Neji was the only one how could see it. The huge amount of red chakra taking shape behind the young girl. Three tails, four eyes, large horns and sharp claws. Yakane. He had seen something like this before…Though, Naruto had more charka then Kio

**Denial (Yuki/Kio/Asetia –Friends-)**

"She…joined the Akatsuki?" Temari's voice cracked. Yuki nodded slowly.

"Why do we care anyways?! She was just a selfish, lying demon!" Asetia suddenly shouted, tears in her eyes. "She never really cared about us! That's why she betrayed us all!" The female sand Shinobi hissed angrily.

"STOP IT, ASETIA!" Yuki snapped. "SHE WAS A FRIEND! QUIT LYING TO YOURSELF!" Temari just stood dazed, a numb felling crept into her body as she fought the betrayal that was trying to break through.

"She…was just confused. She'll come back." She said to the other two. "She has to come back." The three girls fell into a silence as Gaara approached them.

"She won't come back. It's best to forget about her. She has made a choice that can not be forgiven. She betrayed everyone she ever knew, and that is something that can not be taken back."


End file.
